


Sunlight

by remedialpotions



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Half Blood Prince Missing Moment, Harry and Ginny Discord's Prompt Posse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 14:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22397938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remedialpotions/pseuds/remedialpotions
Summary: “It’s been a week, a solid week, since he’s given more than a moment’s consideration to Horcruxes or Potions textbooks or Draco Malfoy.”HBP missing moment.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 8
Kudos: 80





	Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the prompt: “Think about someone who makes you feel good. What is it about their personality that you find appealing?” from the Harry and Ginny Discord. Hope you like it!

Harry doesn't usually like this time of year. Spring ebbing into summer just means that term is ending, and the end of term means more stifling, achingly-dull days in the smallest bedroom at the Dursleys’ with an owl as his only company. In years past, he would try to will time to slow down, desperate to cling to every last shred of his time at Hogwarts. He’s still doing that now, he realizes, but it’s not because he’s worried about his aunt and uncle.

Ginny heaves a sigh and lifts her head up from his chest, plucking a book at random from the stack on the grass beside them. The canopy of leaves above them only partially shelters them from the sun, casting dappled light over Ginny’s bare, freckled legs. 

“Arithmancy,” she groans as her head thuds back down upon him. “The worst. I never should have listened to Hermione.”

Harry picks up a lock of her hair and loops the silken strands around his pointer finger. “She told you it would be fun, didn’t she?”

“ _Yes_ -“

“Yeah,” Harry chuckles. “That’s when you run the other way. She also thinks color-coding her class notes is fun.”

“I should have known.” She props the book up on her stomach and dutifully cracks open the cover. “Now I have to take an OWL on it in two weeks and it’s boring and pointless and - and I just don’t want to.”

“I could quiz you,” Harry offers. Light glints off her hair as he toys with it, orange evolving into gold and russet. 

“You’ve never even taken this class, though,” replies Ginny, “and anyway, you’ll be bored.”

“Believe me,” says Harry as he lets his gaze roam over her small, lithe form. “I’m definitely not bored.”

She cranes her neck to look up at him, her face mere inches from his. “I know I’ve had to study a lot,” she says with a crinkle of her nose. “I just feel like the exams are coming up so soon, and - and you’re very distracting, you know-“

Harry picks his head up from the balled-up jumper he’s using for a pillow and kisses her firmly on the lips. Despite the way they’ve spent the past week - seeking each other out in the corridors between classes, ducking behind statues, lingering in the common room after their friends retreat to the dormitories - his stomach flutters as they make contact. It’s still too unreal, too incredible, too _good_ to ever feel commonplace.

“I can help you,” he tells her once they break apart. “If you’ve got any less-terrible classes that I’ve actually taken.”

She tosses _New Theory of Numerology_ back onto the grass, but rather than reaching for another book, she rolls onto her stomach so that her chin rests over his heart. 

“I’ll just do it later,” she declares with a little smile playing at her lips. “When you’re...”

“At detention?” he finishes helpfully.

“Yeah.”

Ginny crinkles her nose at him again, then lifts up to kiss him. Each new instance of contact between their lips is its own unique thrill, still so fresh and new. Each one like a gift, a privilege that he never thought he would have, or even deserve. 

It’s been a week, a solid week, since he’s given more than a moment’s consideration to Horcruxes or Potions textbooks or Draco Malfoy. Even the thought of his upcoming detention - he’s expected to report to Snape’s office at noon sharp - cannot penetrate the golden haze that encompasses him when he’s with Ginny. It’s like she’s locked all the trappings of being Harry Potter in a distant room, where the darkness can no longer touch him. 

He pulls back and his eyes lock on on her face, committing to memory the curl of her eyelashes and the freckles dusting the bridge of her nose. With one hand, he brushes her hair behind her ear and then lets his fingers linger there - at least, until she grabs his hand and twists the watch on his wrist so she can read it.

“You’ve still got a half hour,” she tells him, adjusting her grip so that their fingers interlock. “We shouldn’t waste it.”

Her lips descend on his, and he smiles into it, intent on savoring every second.


End file.
